


Stop Go

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bondage, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Submissive Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Peter and Tony have been in a relationship for a while and they managed to catch themselves some alone time.It's just smut, people.





	Stop Go

Peter squirmed in Tony's arms. He could feel his mentor's warm breath against the side of his neck. He loved the safety of Tony's arms. He could stay there forever. Tony's hand on his cock didn't hurt either. It wasn't long before he was moaning, back arching, as he came close to orgasm. And that's when Tony stopped. Peter whined and twisted in his arms, but Tony had his arms tied behind him. Caught in the webbing he'd designed himself, there was no using his hands until it dissolved.

“Something the matter, Petey?” Tony asked.

Peter couldn't stop his moaning. “Please, Mr. Stark. I'm so close. I need it.”

“Do you? Need is such a strong word.” The low purr of Tony's voice gave him chills.

Peter whimpered, “Please. Please, touch me.”

“Fortunately for you,”Tony said. His hands trailed tingling lines down Peter's bare stomach. “I can't keep my hands off of you.”

Then he was stroking Peter's cock again. Peter couldn't help the noises he made. Behind him, his fingers curled around the fabric of Tony's shirt threatening to tear it.

“Do you know that you make the cutest little sounds?” Tony ran his thumb over the head of Peter's cock and the boy all but shrieked. “I could listen to you all day.”

“Please don't,” Peter whined. He could sense Tony smiling behind him.

“Would you really complain if I did? We could stay like this all day and I could listen to those sweet noises.” Tony's chin rested against the top of his head like he was ready to settle in just like that for a few hours.

Peter blushed. He hadn't known just how much Tony liked how noisy he was. They only had so many opportunities that didn't require Peter to keep his mouth shut. But still, he didn't think he could handle Tony's teasing _all day_. “Why don't you take a video or something,” he grumbled.

“That's an excellent idea. Except that it's almost impossible to keep anything a secret around here and someone would find it eventually. I'd prefer to keep these moments between us.”

The boy couldn't help the way he melted in his arms. He'd give Tony anything he wanted. Even if he really did want to keep teasing him all day.

“You're just perfect, Peter.”

“And just for you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony made a little noise of his own and placed a kissed against the boy's temple. He kept stroking him, slow and steady until Peter was thrusting his hips up into his hands. Then he stopped until Peter settled back down before starting again. It never took long for him to get close. But it was a long time before Tony let him keep going. That's when he got really loud.

Peter twisted his hands in the webs, his body writhing in Tony's lap. He was breathing like he'd run a dozen miles. It hurt this time when got close from so many denials before. It was all just building up into something painful. But Tony was saying in his ear that he wasn't going to stop this time. He promised he wouldn't. And when he didn't and Peter came, he screamed until his voice broke and there was no sound left to come out.

And then it occurred to him that Tony was still stroking his dick just like he promised he would. Because he wasn't going to stop.

“Please, Mr. Stark, ohmygod _please_.” Peter writhed. He felt almost like he wanted to get away, but he was tethered down by the hand on his dick.

“You said you needed it didn't you? You were just telling me how badly you want me to keep touching you. And I promised you I wouldn't stop.” There was a smile in Tony's voice.

Peter whimpered and Tony a bit a mark into the side of his neck. “You're so beautiful, Peter.”

His entire body trembled. It was so much friction to his sensitive cock that tears formed in his eyes. His head was so scrambled all he could think to do was beg, but Tony did nothing but soak up his words and keep going pumping him faster than he had even when he was cumming. If Peter could think at all he would have called it torture. Except that he both loved and hated it. Especially when Tony ran his thumb over the head of his cock and he wanted to scream.

It felt like forever, but then he was ready to cum again. He went from begging the man to stop to begging him not to all in an instant.

Tony laughed. “So, do you want me to keep going or not? We really need to work on your communication skills.”

“Please- Mr. Stark don't stop,” Peter breathed, his voice was long sense ruined.

“I did promise that I wouldn't,” Tony said, but in spite of his words, his hand slowed down. “It's just that I'm starting to get tired.”

“Nono nonono, Mr. Stark- please.” Peter thought he might cry.

“Come on, Petey. You can do it yourself.” Tony encircled his hand around Peter's dick and left it there, still.

Peter moaned as he rocked his hips up, fucking Tony's fist.

“That's it, baby. You've got it,” Tony encouraged.

Peter really put his strength into it, taking his pleasure as quickly as he could. He moaned and whined until finally he was cumming again, officially making a mess of the both of them. Then he collapsed into Tony's arms.

Tony held him close to his chest. He pet Peter's hair and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. “You did so good for me, Peter. I'm so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter smiled.

“You just rest, sweetheart. I've got you.” Tony reached across the bed to where he'd left a towel and a clean blanket. He cleaned his boy up before covering him up and holding him as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Writing Blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
